Las dulces notas del piano
by Elizabeth Kimishima
Summary: Un fic hecho una tarde aburrida de hace tiempo..Disfruten


Acababa de llegar de la calle,algo ía mucho frío y entré apresuradamente en la oficina con froté los ojos con cansancio,y sacudí la cabeza,ahuyentando el sueño como podí uniforme estaba empapado,e intentaba frotarme las manos para conseguir algo de calor.

-¿Jill?-me recibió la voz de mi compañero.

Me volví,y debí de darle mucha lástima como para que se abalanzara casi sobre mí a preguntarme porqué había venido sin tiritando y calada hasta el tuétano.

-Anda,Chris,deja ya de preocuparte….Ahora…¿Estás solo?-pregunté,algo desinteresada.

-No parece que estés bien,Jill…-me tocó la frente con una de sus manos.-Sí,estoy solo.Y también harto de intentar convencer al imbécil de nuestro jefe para decirle que todo lo que ha pasado en la mansión es verdad.

Retrocedí,aclarando que me encontraba bien,pero Chris seguía algo preocupado.

-Entiendo….Yo también discutí.Pero ni caso.-suspiré,resignada.-No me apetece hacer nada hoy,me siento algo decaída.Sólo me apetece tocar el piano para relajarme,es lo único que me hace sentir bien del todo ¿Sabes?

Chris volvió la cabeza hacia mí,y me sonrió.Yo seguía tiritando,y él pasó su brazo por mis hombros,reconfortándome.

-Te llevaré delante de la chimenea,para que te sientas mejor,¿vale?

-Si…-asentí,dejándome llevar.

Él vino conmigo y entramos en una pequeña sala,iluminada por la luz reconfortante de una chimenea y acompañada de su calor.

-Siéntate en el sofá,y no te preocupes por el trabajo,yo ya estoy harto tambié un día que no cumplo con mi deber sólo por atender a mi propia compañera no va a pasarme nada.

Yo fruncí el entrecejo.

-He dicho que estoy bien,déjame sola y sigue con lo tuyo.

-Y yo he dicho que estaré a tu lado.

Admití que yo estaba algo borde,y Chris no se merecía soportarme. Alcé la mirada,a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento Chris,de veras…

Chris se agachó a mi lado,y me volvió a sonreír.

-Oye,oye,no pasa entiendo perfectamente.Aún piensas en eso que hemos vivido,¿verdad?.-su voz era tranquilizadora y ó el brazo y apartó un mechón húmedo de mi cara.

Entrecerré los ojos,en un gesto de dolor.

-Ya ha pasado, no quiero que te separes de mí otra vez,¿de acuerdo?.Ahora…¿Quieres un café para entrar algo en calor?

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa,mientras me abrazaba a mí misma,temblando levemente.

-Sí,por favor.

Él se levantó y mientras salía por la puerta,me dijo.

-Quédate ahí,ahora unos minutos.

-Claro,Chris,no te preocupes.

Y él salió por la puerta.

Entrecerré los ojos,echándome sobre el sofá,cansada.Sí….Chris había notado que yo todavía me sentía mal por aquel incidente.

Mis compañeros,…La sangre…el miedo…la angustia…el peligro….La muerte…

Moví de un lado para otro la cabeza,ahuyentando todo pensamiento de ese estilo,y me acerqué a la chimenea,mientras un escalofrío sacudía por entero mi ía la ropa pegada al cuerpo,y el pelo despeinado y ,un observé al espejo que había cerca,y vi que mis ojos se había vuelto más azules todavía. La lluvia causa ese efecto en mí,y eso me agradaba,me hacía sentirme atractiva conmigo misma.

Luego desvié la mirada hacia un pequeño pasillo que se abría ante mí.Era oscuro y agobiante,pero me adentré,és de todo lo que había pasado,un simple pasillo oscuro no era nada.

No veía nada,pero al final divisé un cuarto ubicado a la derecha del pasillo. Entré.

Había una pequeña ventana,unas velas junto a un mechero,y un…un precioso piano.

Mis ojos se agrandaron.¿Qué hacía este tipo de sala en la comisaría?

Encendí las velas con el mechero,para ver mejor.

Era hermoso…y una inspiración se apoderó de mí para tocar algo agradable.

Me senté,en una banquetita que se hallaba al lado,y comencé a tocar con lentitud,probando.

Sonaba realmente hermoso,y empecé a tocar como dictaban mis manos,siguiendo el ritmo de las notas y la relajante música.

Escuchaba mientras tocaba,realmente impresionada de lo que yo era capaz de hacer.

Como si estuviera liberándome de todo el dolor que mi ser había escondido durante todo este tiempo,sintiéndome plenamente segura de lo que hacía.

Seguí tocando durante unos minutos más,más tiempo…Luego caí en la cuenta de que Chris había ido a por café.

Debía preguntarse dónde debía estar yo.

Dejé de tocar,y me levanté,pero justo vi que detrás mía estaban,clavados en mí,los ojos de Chris, levemente entrecerrados,sentado en una silla,con los dos cafés echando humo en cada mano.

Había una mezcla de placer y tranquilidad en su rostro, su cabeza estaba apoyada en un mueble de madera bastante sofisticado y no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Y yo no te he escuchado tocar nunca ninguna melodía similar?,Porque,si te soy sincero,esta es la más bella que he escuchado en mi vida.

Yo me ruboricé,avergonzada como estaba de que me pillaran como ahora.

-Lo siento…No sabía…-pero Chris me cortó,viniendo hacia mí,visiblemente con gran esfuerzo.

-Bah,bah,deja de preocuparte,lo viste esto antes ¿No?.-antes de dejarme replicar,me dio uno de sus cafés.

-Gracias…

-No hay de qué.Cuidado,que todavía quema.

Le sonreí,y cerré los ojos notando el calor de la bebida.

Cuando los abrí,él no dejaba de quitarme el ojo de encima.

-Tuve serios problemas por culpa de un piano…-lo dijo de forma que sonó divertida.-Me gustaría que me tocaras algo con el piano y me enseñaras..

Casi me atraganté con el café.Tosí con fuerza,dándome leves golpes en el pecho para tragar mejor.

-Tampoco he dicho nada malo.-dijo él,que estalló en carcajadas al verme así.

-¿Quieres aprender conmigo a tocarlo?

-Mejor contigo que con nadie,¿No crees?

-Ammm…Vale,está bien.-acepté,pensando en cómo lo haría.-Tocaré ahora algo…Pero deja que me tome el café primero.

-Por supuesto,Jill.

Me senté junto a él en la silla,y no pude evitar que mi cabeza cayera de cansancio sobre su hombro.

-De veras,que no se qué me pasa…

-A las mujeres os pasa de todo.-suspiró él.

-Eso es lo malo,pero prefiero ser mujer.-me reí,y a continuación bebí otro sorbo del líquido caliente que tenía entre mis manos.

Me sentía muy bien,a su lado,tranquila y con í levemente mi cabeza sobre el hombro de muy cálido,y hacía que sonriera.

De pronto me encontré casi abrazándolo,y él mirándome divertido,con un brillo en la mirada.

Me separé de él,pero Chris me detuvo.

-Oye,descansa un poco más,no me importa…-su voz sonaba tranquila,y pasó de nuevo el brazo por encima de mí,obligándome a recostarme contra él.

-Lo siento,…hace frío.

Chris únicamente sonrió,casi con malicia,me creyó ver,pero claro,no soy adivina y no se qué puede pensar un ,mejor dicho,no puedo averiguar que es lo que piensa exactamente ninguna persona.

Me veía junto a él,tan cerca,que parecíamos una pareja,no compañeros de ían que las relaciones amorosas y el trabajo de por medio,no hacían buenas migas,y acababa mal,por eso no quería seguir enamorándome de al final caí.Es obvio,estaba con él casi todo el día,después de lo que habíamos pasado…Y además,era muy atractivo,y eso no dejaba de enamorarme más todavía.

-Jill…-interrumpió mis pensamientos.-Toca algo para mí cuando quieras…

-¿Ahora quieres? Sabes que no me importa.

-Está bien,toca ahora.-me dedicó una sonrisa.

Me giré rápidamente para que no me viese sonrojada y me puse a tocar,improvisar.

Duró unos minutos,y cuando terminé,me giré,para saber que decía mi compañero.

Pero me encontré casi con sus labios.

-Jill…-susurró,en mi oíé algo que no era me era desconocido,pero nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad.

-¿Qué…Qué pasa?-tenía un nudo en la garganta,la boca seca,los labios entreabiertos,sorprendida.

Chris me abrazó por detrás,apoyándome un poco sobre el piano,y se sentó a mi lado.

Me giré un poco más,para ver la expresión de su rostro,y había algo de dolor.

Me pregunté el por qué.

-¿Qué pasa,Chris?-volví a repetir,intrigada.

Él se separó y me acarició el pelo aún algo dijo:

-Tocas de una manera que haces que se me parta el corazón,en serio.¿Te pasa algo?.-preguntó,mirándome fijamente.

Hacía casi una semana que mi padre había muerto,y me lo dijeron justo cuando recordaba las muertes de mis compañeros que había tenido por amigos.

Y no le dije nada a Chris,no se lo dije,no podí llevaba bastante bien delante de él,porque me es más fácil ocultar mis sentimientos que mostrarlos,pero nunca pensé que la desolación y la añoranza se transmitieran a través de simples notas musicales.

Me estremecí con violencia,sintiendo de nuevo el frío,y lo miré de soslayo.

-Dime…¿Pasa algo?.-apremiaba él,acariciándome la mejilla.

-Mmm..Mi padre…

Frunció el ceño.

-Ya no está…aquí..-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta,y no podía hablar más,porque si lo hacía,corría el riesgo de echarme a llorar y no parar durante mucho.

Chris pareció impresionado,y noté como retrocedía un paso,a causa de lo desprevenido que le había pillado la noticia,pero volvió a quedarse como estaba,y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? Sabes que soy..Tu compañero,que estoy contigo para lo que quieras…Yo te apoyaré,todo lo que quieras…Pero me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho antes…¿Has soportado todo ese dolor tú sola?.Porque de haberlo hecho,eres la chica más valiente que he conocido en mi vida.

No le di importancia a sus palabras,mal hecho,porque le dolió.

-Jill…Oye…Si quieres me voy…como prefieras…

Me sentí confusa,y lo miré a los ojos.

-Chris.-dije con renovadas fuerzas.-Toca conmigo.-le pedí.

Eso pareció sorprenderle,pero no sé ni por qué lo dije.

Me senté.El quedó algo desconcertado,pero se puso a mi é sus manos y comenzamos a tocar con suavidad,yo guiándole,improvisando de nuevo.

Pasamos cerca de una hora así,disfrutando única y exclusivamente del delicioso sonido de aquel maravilloso instrumento.

Pensé en muchas cosas,muchas notaba ida,eufórica,triste,sin ganas de hacer nada…Mi estado de ánimo era aleatorio,pero como sólo estaba tocando,ponía todo mi empeño en ello,sin que Chris se percatara,y alejándolo a él de mis pensamientos para recordar momentos pasados de mi padre.

Chris se acercaba mucho a mi,pero lo rehuía al principio,luego no pude luchar más contra ese sentimiento y lo dejé estar,sintiendo el aliento en el cuello,casi.

-Jill…-empezó,como siempre solía hacer,pero esta vez fue é los ojos,y me dejé,absorta.-Oye…-su voz parecía indecisa.-Deja de estar así…Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

Pensé en lo cerca que él estaba,y dejé de pensar por acaricié el pelo,y lo observé.Por su expresión,y la forma de mirarme,se diría que quería algo de mí.Que lo anhelaba con fuerte deseo.

-Chris…abrázame.-le dije,solamente.Y lo hizo sin calor me reconfortaba internamente,y quería saber que pasaba a continuación.

Volvía a sentirme extraña,triste,pero al mismo tiempo, que así es el amor.

Noté que Chris estaba tenso,más de lo usual,y se movía lentamente,sin estar seguro de sus acciones. Sonreí,y lo incité,inocentemente,acariciándolo.

Eso pareció estimular a Chris,que me hizo alzar la tenía en sus brazos,ahora no me dejaba acariciarlo,yo tenía la cabeza completamente levantada hacia su dirección y el cuello al descubierto.

Chris acercó sus labios,para rozarme mi cuello,ardiendo de puro eché aún más hacia atrás,dejándome,dócil ante él,mientras gemía débilmente.

Sentía su cuerpo pegado prácticamente al mío,y entrecerré los ojos sintiendo la seguridad en sus si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerme daño en los brazos de Chris.

Me pregunté qué debería estar sintiendo ía que tenía un deseo enorme de protegerme y tenerme a su lado,hacer que yo me sintiera cómoda y segura con él.

Dejé de echar la cabeza hacia atrás,pues me estaba mareando un poco,mezclado con la bruma que había en mi mente en esos momentos.

El frío se había esfumado,ya sólo había calor.

Me enfrenté a la ojos de Chris me miraban,muy de cerca,pidiéndome un ruboricé,pero me liberé un poco de su abrazo y le rodeé el cuello,acercándome.

Chris dio el primer paso y presionó sus labios contra los míos,haciéndome liberar todos los malos pensamientos y hacerme sentir como nadie antes me lo había

labios sabían a café,y aún había una leve espuma de crema,de esas que yo amaba,pero dadas las circunstancias,adoraría mas,en los labios de él.

Lo besé con más intensidad,voraz por seguir notando aquel sentimiento que se expandía como una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo aún levemente mojado.

Las manos de él me liberaron un poco,y se pararon en mi sentía….indescriptiblemente genial,demasiado echó hacia atrás y siguió besándome con más fuerza,hasta que quedamos sin respiración.

Me notaba eufórica,y mis ojos se llenaron de algunas lágrimas.

Chris,con una sonrisa,y muy suavemente me limpió las lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar hasta cuando estás feliz,tonta.-me susurró.

-Yo no lloro.-susurré.

-Sí,lo haces,pero internamente,sin dejarme entrar nunca a consolarte.

Eso me emocionó,y lo besé de nuevo.

-Chris…vayamos a mi apartamento.-le dije,decidida.

-Claro,por supuesto…además,debo contarte alguna que otra cosa,y lo haremos en la intimidad.

Lo tomé de la mano,y sentí un susurro detrás de mí.

-Te quiero,Jill…

Sonreí.

-Y yo a ti,Chris..


End file.
